Back In Miami
by missobsessed22
Summary: Austin Moon hasn't seen his old best friend Avery Night for 8 years, but now she's back in Miami, but it seems Team Austin is against miss Avery... what will happen? Will Austin lose his best friends? Or will he sacrifice his friends for the one girl that was his other half?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-8 years ago-

I was at my _**best**_ friend Austin's house today. We've been friends since, basically birth. Our families were always really tight and Austin and I got along amazingly. We told each other everything, I even told him things I never even told my parents... so I was just about ready to die when my parents told me we were moving to New York. I begged to be able to go to Austin's house before we left and they finally broke down and agreed... but it was almost time to leave and I still hadn't told him I was leaving. We were laying in the grass in his backyard, looking at the sky and talking, basically like any other day. "Austin" I said quietly sitting up. He looked over at me and saw the worried look on my face. He immediately sat up, putting his hand on my back, trying to get me to look at him. "What Avery? What is it?" he asked, worry clear on his voice. I decided not to tell him... I couldn't break his heart like that. I shook my head and faked a smile.

"Nothing, nevermind, uh... I have to leave soon, what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... why don't you teach me some more moves"

I'd been teaching Austin how to sing and dance for weeks, and he already surpassed even me... but he liked to think that I was still better than him. "Alright, put something on" I agreed happily. He plugged in the radio and turned on a random station and I started teaching him some simple moves to whatever song came on. After a while a calm, slow song came on, so he had me teach him how to slow dance... he was lucky I knew how. When the song was almost over, Austin dipped me over and brought me back up, and we were not even 2 inches apart. I, completely on random impulse, kissed him. I was a quick little peck, but I was trying to find words to explain what the hell I just did. Austin just let go of me and shrugged. "Don't even try because we both know you won't be able to spit out one word" he joked, to which I started laughing, because it was completely true. The back door opened showing Austin's mother. "Avery darling, your mom's here!" she called across the yard. I nodded and she went back inside and I turned to Austin, giving him a tight hug. He gave me one back. "I'm gonna miss you Austin" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Avery, we'll see each other on Monday!" he said happily. I smiled and pulled away.

"Goodbye Austin"

"Bye Aiv"

I turned and walked into the house and saw Mrs. Moon standing by the front door, a sad smile on her face. "You didn't tell him, did you sweetie?" she said knowingly. I shook my head.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you tell him once I'm gone?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not sweetheart" she hugged me.

"You've been like a second mother to me Mrs. Moon, thank you"

"And you've been like the daughter I never had, you're a sweetheart, and I'll bet you and Austin will see each other again one day... you two are too good of friends to be separated that easily"

"Thanks Mrs. Moon, but I kinda doubt it... Goodbye"

"Goodbye Avery"

I walked out the door and down to the car where my mother sat. I got to the car and had my hand on the handle, but I turned around and took one more look at Austin's house before I left forever, then I got in the car. The moving truck was already packed and waiting by the time we got home, and then we started off... and I cried the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-Present Day-**

The car pulled up in front of the house I used to call my own, which was now mine once again. I stepped out of the car, rolling 2 suitcases behind me, admiring how it hadn't changed at all. I walked though the front door and could practically see 8 year old me and 8 year old Austin running through the front hall. Austin Moon... I almost died when I heard his name and song on the radio one day at home in New York. I missed him so much, and it will literally be my mission to find him some time this summer.

I made sure to get everything of mine into my room like I was asked to do and then my mom let me run off to do whatever I wanted. My dad was at his job so he wouldn't be back until later. I put on my loose black and white tank top with a tight black spaghetti strap top underneath, a pair of ripped jeans, and my black converse sneakers. I ran myself over to the mall because something was just telling me Austin would just be there. I got there and looked at the map, not knowing where the hell he would be, so I asked some nice Mall goers and they pointed me to an instrument store called 'Sonic Boom'. I thanked them and walked over to the store. I saw Austin's mess of adorable blonde and brown hair, and he wasn't facing the door. There were 3 other people there that were talking to Austin. One girl was really short with really curly brown hair, another girl was slightly taller with wavy and curly dark brown hair and lighter brown highlights, and the last was a boy taller than Austin with a mop of carrot orange hair. "I don't believe it" came the taller girl's voice.

"It's true! She taught me everything I know" Austin replied.

"You used to dance as bad as Ally?" asked the shorter girl shocked.

"Ye- well, not _**as**_ bad as Ally, but almost"

"No way buddy" said the taller boy.

"Really Dez, you don't remember the school talent show when we were in 1st grade?"

I remembered that, that talent show was the reason Austin wanted me to teach him how to dance. "Oohh yeah! I remember! Yeah, he stunk" admitted Dez.

"Avery taught me how to do this"

He started dancing and singing and I was mocking right in the doorway. Ally, the smaller girl, and Dez all directed their attention towards me, but Austin didn't seem to notice. I motioned them to 'shh' and they actually did. "You know Ally, I would love to see Austin do something else" the smaller girl said.

"Yes Trish, I think we should see Austin do something else" Ally responded smiling. Austin did about 5 other things I had taught him and I copied every single one of them without him noticing once, and every time the 3 of them flicked their gazes back and forth between Austin and I, noticing I wasn't missing a step, nor a beat. After he finished his last one I stayed in the doorway and walked into the store, a few steps away from Austin. "Austin Moon?" I said sweetly. He froze.

"Crazy fan girl?" he asked his 3 friends. They all shrugged. He turned around to see me and smiled. "Oh, hi, can I help you?" he said sweetly.

"Aww, what the matter? Don't recognize me?" I asked childishly, putting out a pouty lip. It took him a minuet but he looked into my eyes and actually recognized who he was looking at and his jaw dropped.

"No way" he said in complete disbelief.

"Way" I responded without hesitation.

"AVERY!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around me and swung me around, and I wrapped my arms back around him. When he set me down he didn't let go of me. "I can't believe it's you" he whispered softly.

"Believe it Moon" I whispered back, not letting up my hug either. We heard someone clear their throat and we let go of each other and looked at Austin's 3 friends staring at us.

"Right, sorry, Aiv, this is Trish, Ally, and Dez. Guys, this is Avery Night" he introduced.

"Wait, this is the Avery you were going on about for the past hour?" asked Ally in surprise.

"Yeah" Austin replied embarrassed. I looked up at him.

"Aww! You remembered me" I said cutely.

"How could I forget you" he turned to his friends. "You guys mind if I leave for the afternoon, I really need to catch up with Aiv"

They all waved us off and Austin grabbed my hand and walked me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were sitting in the food court eating pancakes and french fries literally just for the hell of it. Austin is the only person other than myself I know that has a bottomless pit of a stomach when it comes to pancakes. "I don't think you understand how much of a freak out I had when I heard you name on the radio" I said biting a french fry in half.

"You did now did you?" He asked mocking my fry bite.

"Yep, you can even ask my mom, I ran out of the room with my phone playing the song out just yelling AUSIN MADE IT! AUSTIN MADE IT!"

"Aaww, you cared"

"How could I not? You're my best friend-"

"Always have been, always will be" we finished together and then laughed at how in sync we still were after 8 years. We sat in silence for a minuet and I finally thought I should tell Austin that, that I'm in love with him. See I've always loved Austin like a brother... but something just happened that last day I was here... I just... fell for him. I was about to say it when Austin jumped in and asked me something first. "How come you didn't tell me?" he asked, shifting his seat to face mine. I paused for a second and just looked at him. I dropped my eyes to the table.

"Just couldn't bring myself to do it" I answered quietly.

"But why? You've always told me everything, no matter how good or bad"

"I can't stand to see you cry... And I knew I was going to if I told you, he'll I cried the whole way to New York having to leave you! I just, I can't stand to see you cry, I can't stand seeing you sad period!"

"So, you were just trying to keep me from crying?" I nodded. "Do you know that I didn't even believe my mom when she told me that until I physically went to you house and saw it empty... You should have told me" a small smirk appeared on his perfect lips "I could have his you in my closet and kept you here in Miami" I giggled.

"Austin I-"

"Just hold on one second Avery" he said as his phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at it and smiled. "I kinda beed to take this" I waved him off and he answered it.

"Hey Kayla" he said happily a he got up. For a few second I thought it was just a friend or something but then I saw the way he was getting as the conversation kept on. He was just... I can't even explain it, it was kinda a cutesy kind of thing, it was how he would get around his little crushes when we were younger... So now I knew I couldn't tell him. He finished up his conversation and say back down with me. "Sorry, so what was it you wanted to say?" he asked with that cute little smile if his. I always stumbling over my words now since I don't wanna seem like an idiot.

"Uh, you know what, I, I forgot, how about we go get ice cream or something" I said awkwardly getting up and started walking towards the ice cream stand with Austin catching up behind me. Smooth Night, real smooth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Austin had to go back to Ally and them to work on a song or something so I walked home on my own. I put my earbuds in and turned on whatever song and 'Still Into You' by: Paramore started playing out. Nice timing music. I'd gotten through about 3 songs before I got to my front walk. I opened the door as took my earbuds out and heard my mom call me into the other room. I walked in and saw her and dad in there and was wondering what the hell was up now... They seemed a bit tense. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice, as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"How was your afternoon sweetheart?" my mom asked me and kept working on dinner. I have her a questioning look.

"Fiiine... I hung out with Austin and net his friends Ally, Trish and Dez"

"Honey, we don't want you hanging out with Austin" my did said bluntly. I looked at him, wondering if I'd heard him right.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you don't want me hanging out with Austin" I responded.

"That's what I said"

"**_What?!_**"

"We think he's a negative influence and he takes music more seriously than he does life and schoolwork and we don't want that rubbing off on you! That's why we moved us to New York!"

"Wait, **_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_**

"He has **_ALWAYS_** been like that Avery! We were trying to keep you from failing"

"So you took me away from my greatest and **_ONLY_** friend to do that?! Some parent you are!"

"He's a bad influence!"

"No he's not dad! He's the greatest thing that **_ever_** happened to me! He got me, he **_GETS_** me! He's always respected you and yeah he lives and breathes music but he keeps his grades up! His parents make sure of that! He's an amazing person dad!"

"Avery, you are not to see Austin again, understood"

"You're-... There are so many things I want to say right now, but that would get me grounded for life" I turned and went for the door.

"Sweetheart, dinner's almost ready" came my mother's soft voice behind me.

"I'm not hungry" I said as I walked out the door and ran up to my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and just slid down it 'til I was sitting on the floor. There was a tap on my door. "Go away" I groaned. I didn't want to talk to them.

"Avery, sweetheart, can I come in?" My mom's voice was soft and sounded like she had something really important to say. I stood up and opened the door and she walked in. "Yeah?" I asked turning to her.

"I never thought Austin was a bad influence. He's a perfect sweetheart! But you know that there's no arguing with your father" she said quietly. My mother was a pretty timid person, she wasn't the type to stand up for herself. My eyebrow arched.

"What are you saying?"

"Hang out with Austin, I won't let your dad know, and if you don't tell him, you're free"

My jaw dropped, I was ecstatic. I hugger her tightly. "Thank you mom, you're amazing!" I said and she walked out. I locked my door again and there was a tapping on my window. I walked over and opened it and in came Austin. Some things never change. "What are you doing here Moon?" I asked happily.

"What? I can come and crawl through my best friend's window like I always used to?" he asked putting me in a headlock and messing up my hair. I motioned him to be quieter.

"My dad doesn't want me to see you anymore" his arm dropped from my neck.

"**_What?"_**

"But it's okay, my mom said it's fine for us to hang out as long as my dad doesn't find out"

"Ah, a hidden friendship, that sounds fun"

"It does for now" I joked. He walked back over to the window and motioned me to come on.

"How about, for more old times sake, you sneak out with me and we head to my backyard for some sunset watching and stargazing" he said happily sitting on the windowsill. I looked back at the door for a minuet and then back at Austin. "Alright" I answered, a smile growing on my lips "lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I hopped the fence into Austin's backyard, the place I left 8 years ago to move to my miserable life in NY. I looked around to see that nothing has changed since I left, it makes me feel like I never did. I sat down and laid out on the grass and looked up at the darkening sky and could feel Austin was right next to me. "I really missed you" he said quietly. I could feel my face getting hot from how close his word were to my ear.  
"I missed you too Austin" I responded softly and turned my head to see him laying on his side, looking at me.  
"What was it like in New York?" He asked softly.  
"New York is a beautiful city... But I much prefer Miami" I answered.  
"But why?"  
I was heist to answer... The only real reason I wasn't happy in New York was because I didn't have Austin with me... But I can't tell him that.  
"It's way too cold up there during the winter" I lied... He wasn't buying it.  
"Tell the truth"  
"It is the truth"  
"Avery... You may have been gone for the past 8 years, but I can still read you like a book"  
"Can you now?"  
"Yes I can... I always have been, I always will be"  
"Really? Them what do I want right now?" I want him to kiss me. He's right there, and he looks gorgeous under the stars in the moonlight like this. He started leaning in to new hen the backyard light flicked on and the door opened. We both looked back to see Mrs. Moon standing in the doorway. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked politely.  
"No" I answered  
"Yes" Austin answered at the same time as me. It took Mrs. Moon a minute to realize it was me laying on the ground there. "Avery?" She asked.  
"In the flesh" I responded sweetly.  
"Dear, I'll have to talk to you later... I have... Some things to go over with my husband" she said and walked hurriedly back inside and shut the light off. I looked at Austin. "What's with her?" I asked and giggled at how jumpy Mrs. Moon seemed. He shook his head and looked down at me again.  
"Not sure..." He replied hesitantly. He wasn't saying something.  
"Austin..."  
"She always thought you and I would be such a cute couple and I guess seeing us out here like this made her think further into that" he gushed in one breath. Well then.  
"Really?"  
"Really"  
It seemed he started to lean in again when I heard his phone go off in his pocket.

**A/N- Alright, I'm really really really sorry about the wait for the chapter, shit's just been running ramped in my life lately. My aunt died last month (9-11-13) and my friend actually died on Friday night after getting hit by a car (10-11-13)... So as you can see, not really the best month of my life. Anyways, I really have logs a shitload of creativity since my aunt's death and my friend's death helped nothing... I'm sorry if I don't update much, but it's just been really hard lately. Hope you all don't hate me andcontinue reading. Love you guys! :)**


End file.
